harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dumbledore's Army
Numbers The list of members of DA has 29 people on it, Though the book (OotP) mentions at least four times that there are 28. I added Lee Jordan, which made it 29, but he is definately in there. He is mentioned in the Hog's Head and later during a practice Anyone has a take on this? :The 28 number doesn't include Harry. Hermione1980 17:31, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Actually, I think it's because Seamus never signed the list. He just went to the last meeting. What do you guys think? (Darth Angelus Potter 21:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC)) I agree with Darth Angelus Potter Ginny Potter-Weasley 14:47, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Why does the movie only have 15 people including Harry, Ron, and Hermione? --Lupin & Kingsley 00:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Editing Hi, everyone! I'm new here, although I've been a member for a while on Wikipedia... Anyway, I just wanted to say I put in front of some people in the list of the members of the D.A. somethings, like Harry Potter - co-founder/teacher. If anyone thinks there's no need for doing this, feel free to erase those things and please, accept my appologies... (Darth Angelus Potter 21:33, 21 April 2006 (UTC)) :Nah, it's fine. Don't worry. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 10:38, 22 April 2006 (UTC) The Photo of the Film What the hell did the photo is thinking, they should have include every DA member, the film director didn't even bother looking for them, don't he? :What? That doesn't make sense. John Reaves 08:47, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :In the film adaption there are a lot less people in the D.A. And they showed all the people that were named, just none of the extras. Do we really need to see pictures of the extras? Alumeng 23:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Leaders list Just noticed that Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood are listed as Leaders and Acting Leaders. I have added Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as Deputy Leaders, for these reasons: Ron and Hermione are and were known as Harry's closest companions and partner-in-crime in both Book 5 and Book 7; Hermione contributed the most in forming, organising, and promoting the DA; Ron and Hermione took up leadership roles in Book 6 by summoning the DA to action for the first Battle of Hogwarts; Luna's contribution as Acting Leader was probably minimal due to her early kidnapping in Book 7; Neville's own description of his, Luna's, and Ginny's leadership position is not certain: "we were sort of the leaders", this suggests their leadership status was prominent but not fully-defined or universally accepted. Although I think Neville's listing as a leader is justified, I don't think Luna and Ginny should be on that list. However, if they are to be kept there, then Ron and Hermione shouldn't be excluded. Thoughts? :) :When Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the Horcrux hunting in 1997, Luna, Ginny and Neville took over on their own. I think when they say they were "sort of" the leaders, they are just being modest. Mafalda Hopkirk 12:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) LONG LIVE DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY I think Dumbledores Army should still be alive even after Albus Dumbledore's death.--HallieryElizabeth 23:24, 5 March 2008 (UTC) But there was no need for it anymore - Lupin & Kigsley And they did reform in the seventh book. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 08:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) More Books I wish J.K Rowling would write more HP. What would you guys think would be better J.k Rowling writing about, James and Sirius childhood, or Harry's children :This is really not the place... -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 01:29, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Is there a place? -Lupin & Kingsley The Forum. Jayce Carver Talk 14:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) No, it's not the place, but I feel compelled to state that I prefer the books remain a memory, and allow the HP fandom to speculate and decide for themselves what happens next. A Prequel would be better, not a sequel. Arculus Ambleway 15:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway 15:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) If JKR did write more HP, the main characters would all be in their late 30's, and wouldn't be able to go on adventures because of their kids. Also, Voldemort was dead by the epilogue of book 7 anyway, so there would be no danger. A series about harry's children would be nice, but, as i say, there wouldn't be any evil people. JKR seems to clearly state that book 7 is the last HP. I would like her to write he spellbooks and stuff though, that would be cool. Use British Spelling Recently, i witnessed that the word Organization is changed to Organi's'''ation. The reason is because of the rule implied "Use British Spelling". Now, Should we also change the word "learned" into "learnt" ? ;) :"Learned" is the only acceptable simple past and past participle of "to learn" in American English, but both "learned" and "learnt" are acceptable in British English. So either is fine. Oread 19:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sounds cool! Now i ''learnt new one from you. :) Thanks a lot. --You-Know-Who 19:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) New face on picture On the picture of Dumbledore's Army, you'll see an edited in face between Hermione and Ron. Would someone please remove the picture and get a new one? 13:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for having reported it, it's done! Kevin51340, 13:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Nigel ...is not canon. Well, the character might be, but him being in the DA isn't. This is supported by what is told in the novel. 23:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I also think we should remove Nigel from the Dumbeldore's Army table also annd include people such as Dennis Creevey.--RandomEnigma 18:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I agree, Nigel isn't in the books at all, so he definitely shouldn't be listed as a member of the DA on this page. That info can be listed on his character's page since he's a movie character, but this makes it seem like he's in the books. Gwenog Jones 22:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I hardly like Nigel, but I feel compelled to point out that if JKR approved him in the script, we cannot ignore it. Nigel has more screen time in HP 5 than any other movie, and that movie is stated to be JKR's favorite. Arculus Ambleway 15:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway 15:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :If no direct evidence against it is presented, Nigel's activities with the DA hold as canon per the canon policy. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Georgina Leonidas I think the photo of Georgina Leonidas as Katie Bell should be used in the Dumbledore's Army table.--RandomEnigma 18:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Deaths In the Battle of Hogwarts section, it says that 'others, such as Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey, were tragically killed defending the school.' This implies that others died as well. I don't think that's right. We have no evidence saying that other DA members died. We know Ernie was still fighting as the trio went to the Shrieking Shack, Seamus and Luna were still present at the second round of fighting, and Lee and George were there, and even Flitwick seemed fine. I have reason to believe the only DA members killed were Fred and Colin, but we have little evidence supporting that too. I think we should change it to 'the only known members who were tragically killed defending the school were Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey,' or something along those lines. I also believe the individual pages of DA members, such as Michael Corner, we shouldn't use past tense, as if they were killed or no longer exist, while with others such as Luna, we use present. Only those who were killed should be said in past tense. Others are presumed living. (of course, that's a topic for their respective pages). Also, to emphasize on main point, I would like to point some things out. We know Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and fifty others died fighting. The fifty others are presumed to be faceless. They could be parents and siblings and friends of Hogwarts students and staff, could be Hogsmeade residents. That's probably why Rowling didn't specify. Because they're faceless. In my opinion, if she could specify the death of a character such as Colin, if others in the DA, who show more of a role in the books, died, we'd know. That's why Ernie is presumed to have survived, as Michael Corner, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Terry Boot, and even little Dennis Creevey. I think this should be changed. Arculus Ambleway 15:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway 15:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you on the past tense, It should only be used when they are known dead. But with the 'others were tragically killed', That is merely grammar and doesnt really imply that other died. The only reason it says others, its that It mentions people getting hurt, then 'others' were killed, and it named the others. 16:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) There's voting for tenses at http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Past/Present_tense%3F. I put my vote. Well other people in the D.A. probably died, Jo just didn't mention them. It's highly unlikely that A bunch of people died, but only 2 D.A. members. So others probably died. Alumeng 20:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) As you may or may not have noticed and was discused on Lavander Brown's wiki page there is no proof that she is dead. Yes she was attacked by the Fenrir Greyback and her body was lying there but there is no proof that she died, or wether or not she became a werewolf. 15:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC)okz 11:43, ''July 21,2012 (UTC-4) :Only if you are '''very' selective about what parts of that discussion you read. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with this wiki's Canon Policy. - Nick O'Demus 18:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Member Profiles In the member profile section, Dennis Creevey and Marietta Edgecombe are missing. Lysander Scamander 09:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) That's because they haven't appeared in anything other than the books. No movies, no video games, nothing. Alumeng 12:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Canonicity of extra members The glossary on the Bloomsbury Harry Potter website identifies Dumbledore's Army as a twenty-eight member organisation, which would make members such as Nigel Wolpert and Alice Tolipan non-canon. However, I'm unsure whether the films are a lower canon source than this website or not: both are, by my understanding, second-tier canon. Thoughts? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:51, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I always considered the Bloomsbury and Scholastic websites first-tier canon right along with the books... are they second-tier? I learn something new every day :D --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :So ... are they (Nigel, Alice, Luca?) non-canon? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping again. Been almost an ENTIRE year, I think a decision should be made. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::In my opinion the extra members should be removed, because the books also stated there were only 28 people at D.A. GianG (talk) 17:44, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Good point. Will edit accordingly. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Slytherin I have removed Slytherin from the enemies section of the infobox, because they were not enemies with the whole house. Some Slytherins even fought alongside them.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:35, February 19, 2017 (UTC)